Siirlet-thuu
The Siirlet-thuu, are a cephalopod race from the Tuulsiir system. They have only recently made First Contact, with the alien races known as the Ghendari and Corrundians. Appearance About three meters long, the Siirlet-thuu have a long thick diamond-shaped carapace with a gap at the bottom which between eight and twenty-four tentacles project from, depending on the age of the subject. These are subsequently spun to achieve very quick locomotion, but only through water or other liquid mediums. Twelve more, smaller gaps spaced evenly around their upper carapace each hold three to twelve tentacles, once again depending on age. At the top of the carapace, a large ridged oblong “neck” supports an angular head, with a full 360 degrees of motion and infravision. Electrochemical sensors allow them to monitor the environment around them with precision, while their tentacles allow them to manipulate objects with extreme precision, leading to supreme metalworking and manufacturing. Although they lack conventional ears, precise vibrations can be detected by their electrochemical sensors and subsequently translated to sounds. Their lifespan is about 300-400 Terran Standard years, but geriatric (life-extending) drugs are in heavy use among them, and lower gravities or low-pressure environments allow them to live longer as well. Personality Both logical and intuitive. Evolution in the deep water gave them a very real need to trust instinct when they weren’t the top of the food chain, as well as a very real need to think out movements to conserve maximum energy. Both of these have found their way into Siirlet-thuu culture and technology, their ships being flowing lines and bubbles, but packed to the brim with necessary equipment (and only what is necessary- but ”necessary“ has a very loose meaning with the Siirlet-thuu). Each sun embodies an aspect of their personality, the closer and warmer Tuul the intuitive, the further but brighter Siir the logical and methodical. This goes so far in their culture that even their orbital stations are based around this principle, and “painted (remember, infravision only)” blue or red (cold or hot) depending on their function- housing and pleasure being Tuul and red, and science and manufacturing being Siir and blue. Although the suns hold an almost mystical reverence, it is important to know that the Siirlet-thuu very much embrace the Siir side, and do not believe in their suns having and power other than providing sunlight, ie, they do neither predict the future or are gods. History This’ll only be a basic overview of the species, more will come as I think of it, it is made, and/or I choose to reveal more of it. 0 PE (Primordial Era. The Siirlet-thuu use a time system based on eras, each marked by important events): First primitive Siirlet-thuu evolve. 7,000,000 PE: First Siirlet-thuu as would be recognizable as such. 9,007,000 PE, 0 VE (Vent Era): First Siirlet-thuu communities form around deep-sea thermal vents. 1300 VE: Metalworking discovered, communities begin fortifying and building primitive tools. 1800 VE: Communities with metalworking begin to annex or destroy those without. Empires begin to coalesce between the vents, the largest being the Tuul-seein (Seekers of Tuul), the Raiiln (Legions), and Veeyiin (No translation). 2300 VE, 0 FE (Fractured Era): Tuul-seein and Veeyiin annihilate each other in a cataclysmic war, split into hundreds of smaller factions dominated be the Raiiln. 900 FE: Coalition government forms and rises against the Raiiln, splitting off and taking unoccupied metal deposits and vents. Industrial revolution begins with the coalition’s advances in science and technology. 1500 FE: Remainder of dominated groups break off from Raiiln dominion, begin to advance sciences. Raiiln have no choice but to follow in industry. 1970 FE, 0 SE (Steam Era): Steam power realized. Metalworking of even greater importance, communities begin building bubbleshields around vents for protection and harnessing energy. Raiiln become manufacturing power with most vents, while coalition becomes scientific power. 2,960-1,800 SE: First expedition to surface and colony creation, longevity increased, bubbleshields become many-chambered cities, electric power discovered. Entire bubblecity lost as a result of discovery. 2,100 PF: Coalition and Raiiln create pact. Rest of species follows suit. 1,800 SE, 0 EE (Electrical Era)-1000 EE: Electricity harnessed, first means of mechanical locomotion created, Electrical War over vents with generators, first practical projectile weapons devised. Surface colonized. 1645 EE: Second Coalition-Raiiln pact with third major power, the Tuuleeriis. Tuuleeriis is literally “Tuul and Siir”, the name of the twin suns in the Tuulesiss system, and the colonists of the surface. Tuulsiir Coalition created. 2400 EE: Surface begins carrying out dry-land testing of equipment and chemicals. 2590 EE: First ship launched, travels to one of Tuulesiss’ six moons. Space travel becomes heavily funded. 2590 EE, 0 TE (Stellar Era)-670 TE: Interplanetary bases created, fusion mastered, starships become lucrative industry. 670 TE, 0 IE (Interstellar Era)-669 IE: Interstellar warp drive discovered. First few extrasolar planets explored. 670 IE: Present, First Contact with Ghendari and Corrundians. First extrasolar colonies established. System Star name(s): Tuul & Siir Star energy output per Earth ye.ar (Petawatts): 200 PW due to two suns. Star Type(s) (Red, Yellow, etc.): Two Yellow Population I, each 0.8 times the size of Sol. Life stage: Only three billion ye.ars old, the Tuulsiir binary system was created in a stellar nursery and quickly developed a system around it out of the clouds of orbiting dust. Both stars are just coming into their prime and the planets are entering a warm stage, with the seas of Tuulesiss warming and Senaii losing much of its ring. Size/Diameter: Approximately 9,300,000 mi. Number of Planets: 9 Planet Names: From inner to outer: Muil (Small, barren, rocky but with plenty of precious minerals), Senaii (Gas giant with large ring, ring is dry ice continually boiling and refreezing and atmosphere is same), Eleeiriin (Humid and forested, fungal in lifeforms, no sentients), Tuulesiss (Water world, Siirlet-thuu homeworld), Teeuv, R-sthi, Vaielt (In Belt, rocky, rich in minerals, small), Theer-luux (Gas giant, largest planet in system, hundreds of moons all sizes on erratic orbits), Diitvntii (Tiny, icosahedral, ice world, no useful resources besides helium-II, interesting with uneven surface and gravity, has Development Section headquarters and assembly bases) Asteroid Belts: The Ssiiril Belt, home to multiple interesting silicon-based life forms (none sentient) and the planets Teeuv, R-sthi, and Vaielt. Other: Boasting the only icosahedral planet as well as situated near the center of a large stellar nursery, it is both a tourist destination and resource-heavy. Category:Races Category:GCv2 Category:GCv2 Factions